


Tür 13 - Geburtstag

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: It´s Christmastime [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, M/M, Parent Greg Lestrade, Parent Mycroft Holmes, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Was gibt es schöneres als aufzuwachen und zu wissen "heute habe ich Geburtstag!" ...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: It´s Christmastime [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557244
Kudos: 4





	Tür 13 - Geburtstag

Ich wurde wach, als es an meiner Zimmertür klopfte, murrend drehte ich mich von der Tür weg, denn keine zwei Sekunden später ging dieses auf und es wurde schlagartig um einiges heller, zu hell für meine sich noch im Halbschlaf befinden Augen.

Mein Unterbewusstsein war aber schon so weit wach, dass es mir signalisierte Moment hier stimmt was nicht, das weckte mich soweit auf, das ich realisierte, was heute für ein Tag war und warum mich meine Eltern weckten, die ja sonst um diese Uhrzeit schon arbeiten waren, und eine große Euphorie durchströmte mich, heute war mein Geburtstag!

Diese Erkenntnis hatte nur wenige Sekunden gedauert und so stimmten Pa und Dad gerade For she´s a jolly good fellow an, als ich mich umdrehte und sah, wie sie auf mich zu kamen.  
Pa hatte einen Muffin in der Hand, auf dem eine kleine rosa weise Geburtstagskerze brannte. Als sie fertig gesungen hatten, waren sie bei mir angekommen und standen jetzt direkt vor meinem Bett.

Da ich ein Hochbett hatte, musst ich mich nur aufsetzten, um mit ihnen auf einer Höhe zu sein.  
Ich pustete die kleine Kerze aus und meine Eltern beglückwünschten mich überschwänglich „der große Kuchen steht in der Küche“ meinte Dad.

Ich gähnte, streckte mich und strampelte die Decke weg, um aufzustehen. Unten angekommen umarmten mich meine Dads noch mal und dann frühstückten wir zusammen.


End file.
